Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns: Cynder's Cutscenes
by NeverLander852
Summary: All the cutscenes of a possible remastered Spyro Trilogy, with Cynder from The Legend of Spyro series as a playable character. [I do not, and never will own any of Spyro; Original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise.]
1. Spyro 1 Opening Cutscene

**Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns: Cynder's Cutscenes**

All the cutscenes of a remastered Spyro Trilogy, with Cynder from _The Legend of Spyro_ series as a playable character.

 ** _[I do not, and never will own any of Spyro; original, Legend, skylanders, or otherwise.]_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Spyro 1 Opening Cutscene**

 _"OK, rolling."_ The cameraman of the Dragon News Network said to Astor, one of the dragons.

"Oh!" Astor said. "It's been peaceful here in the 5 worlds, or is it 6...? ...for a dragon's age."

By this time, Spyro & Cynder were chasing a sheep around.

"We now have 12000 treasure, or is it 14000?" Astor continued. Spyro & Cynder soon managed to send the sheep bouncing away and bleating.

 _"What about this Gnasty Gnorc character?"_ The cameraman of the Dragon News Network said. _"Now, I understand he's found a magic spell to turn gems into warriors for his cause."_

"I'll take that question." A big blue dragon called Lindar said. "Gnasty Gnorc is a simple creature."

Meanwhile, far away, Gnasty Gnorc was hearing everything the dragons were saying. "Simple?!"

As Lindar spoke, Spyro & Cynder appeared on the camera. "He has been contained in a remote world, and is no threat to the Dragon Kingdom."

"No threat?!" Gnasty Gnorc shouted.

"Besides, he is ugly." Lindar said. That, unfortunately, for Gnasty Gnorc, was the straw that broke the camel's back. "UGLY?! That does it!" Gnasty Gnorc shouted. his staff glowed, and shot down into the Dragon Kingdom, turning any dragon it hit into crystal statues. Spyro & Cynder, however were unaffected. "Looks like we got some things to do." Spyro said, but then, a crystal beam came out of nowhere and zapped him, turning him into a statue as well!

Cynder stared at the crystal dragons and the crystal Spyro in anger. "Oooohhh, that Gnasty Gnorc is so asking for it!" Cynder said, as she set off to stop Gnasty Gnorc.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I always thought that if Crash Bandicoot can get a remastered trilogy, maybe Spyro could get one too. In addition, I'd have Cynder [from _The Legend of Spyro_ series] as a unlockable playable character. She'd behave _exactly_ like Spyro, but breathe Electricity instead of Fire. She'd be voiced by Cree Summer, and the cutscenes would be changed a bit, to have Cynder in them.

Of course, she'd be unlockable in all 3 games, and you'd have to select her from when you start a new game. Just to make it a bit fairer.

Anyway, next up will be the normal ending cutscene, from when you beat Gnasty Gnorc.

 **Read & Review!**

 **and Also, Happy birthday to me!**


	2. Spyro 1 Ending Cutscenes

_**[I do not, and never will own any of Spyro; original, Legend, skylanders, or otherwise.]**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Spyro 1 Ending Cutscenes**

Here are the Spyro 1 Ending Cutscenes with Cynder.

 _First up, the Normal Ending:_

* * *

Cynder had returned from defeating Gnasty Gnorc, and rescuing all the dragons, and Spyro.

"Well done, Cynder!" Spyro said. "We did it! Gnasty's ancient history now!"

Then he and Cynder raced into the view of the the Dragon News Network Camera.

"Sorry we took so long." Cynder said. "We kinda forgot about you."

"What about Gnasty Gnorc?" the Dragon News Network Cameraman asked.

"Gnasty Gnorc... is toast!" Spyro said.

"So, now there's order again in the Dragon Kingdom?" the Dragon News Network Cameraman asked the 2 dragons.

"Welll, er... not quite." Cynder said. "We've still got some treasure to pick up."

"What will you two do next?" the Dragon News Network Cameraman asked.

"Well, uhh... we'd say the sky's the limit," Cynder said.

* * *

 _And now, here's the 120% Ending:_

* * *

"Spyro the Dragon, you've defeated Gnasty Gnorc, collected the dragon eggs, saved all the dragons, and recovered every bit of treasure in the Dragon Kingdom. How do you feel?" the Dragon News Network Cameraman asked Spyro.

"I feel fired up, Bob." Spyro said. "But I couldn't have done it without the help of my friend Cynder." Cynder stepped up. "We both happy for the dragon world, of course. We certainly wouldn't wanna spend the rest of our dragon days butting heads with Gnasty Gnorc and his weird minions." she said.

"What's a minion?" Bob the Dragon News Network Cameraman asked.

"Errr... never mind." Spyro said. "But you know what they say; 'for every good battle, you need a good adversary.'" Cynder said. "And we felt that Gnasty, in spite of his misguided nature, was a worthy opponent!" Spyro said.

Suddenly, there was a powerful zap, and two nearby dragons who were playing basketball with a sheep got turned into crystal statues again! "Uh-oh. Here we go again!" Spyro said. "Shall we take him down again?" Cynder asked Spyro. "OK, ladies first." Spyro said. "OK, if you said so." Cynder said, then she took off, and Spyro took off after her, ready to take down Gnasty Gnorc [again].

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I had to put both the endings together for this chapter, i mean, both their scripts are quite short. the rest is all mine, as if Cynder was part of the story too.

anyway, next up: The Spyro 2 cutscenes.

 **Read & Review!**


	3. Spyro 2 Cutscene: We Need A Vacation

I disapprove of your opinion, Darklighteryphon. Why? It's quite obvious. _Crash Bandicoot: Trilogy_ had Coco Bandicoot as a playable character in all 3 games. Though she couldn't do levels where her brother could go, like Hog Wild and Under Pressure, and Bear It, and the bosses [with the exception of in _Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped_ ], she was still a great character to play as.

Yes, I know Coco wasn't in the first _Crash Bandicoot_ game; she wasn't introduced till _Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back_. If anything, Coco Bandicoot is just like Thomas the Tank Engine; he wasn't introduced in the first book of The Railway series. He was introduced in the second book, which was named after him.

Anyway, Cynder wouldn't be **_too_** different from Spyro. How she'd be slightly different would be like this:

1: She'd have a longer, yet slower glide.

2: She'd have electricity breath instead of fire breath.

3: She'd also have a quicker charge, but it has slightly less traction.

4: The cutscenes in all the games would have her some of them in place of Spyro and some with Spyro, and any mentions of her would have her name instead of and/or as well as Spyro's, but not so it showboats her getting all the limelight.

Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy the first of the Spyro 2 cutscenes with Cynder.

 **[I do not, and never will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, skylanders, or otherwise. I also don't own Crash Bandicoot or Thomas the Tank Engine or the Railway Series either.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Spyro 2 Opening Cutscene: We Need A Vacation!**

 _ **In the World of Dragons...**_

The story begins in the Dragon World, exactly a whole year since the defeat of Gnasty Gnorc. But on this cutscene, it was a very rainy and stormy day. Spyro & Cynder charged through, Sparx following behind. The 2 dragons stopped at a nearby tree and stared at the rain around them.

"This rain is really awful! It's been like this for weeks!" Cynder complained.

"Is this rain ever gonna stop?" Spyro sighed. "We've forgotten what the sun looks like." Then an idea bubbled in his brain. "We should go on vacation!" "Yeah!" Cynder agreed. "Somewhere warm... somehwere sunny.."

It was about now that Cynder noticed something - a portal that said 'DRAGON SHORES'. "How about... there?" she suggested. Spyro noticed it. "Dragon Shores! Yeah!" he said. "We haven't been there since we kicked Gnasty Gnorc's butt!" Spyro turned to his dragonfly friend, Sparx. "How about it, Sparx?" Spyro asked. "You up for a vacation at the beach?"

Sparx agreed, and together, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx raced off towards the Dragon Shores portal. "Last one there's a gnorc!" Spyro said.

the 3 friends jumped into the portal, and off they set to Dragon Shores.

But little did they realize that they were in for a much more bigger adventure than they planned...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OK. That's the Spyro 2 First Cutscene done. Next chapter: when Cynder arrives in Glimmer.

But I've been thinking; do I need to add the cutscenes without Spyro and the ones where Spyro is mentioned?

Tell me in the reviews please!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	4. Spyro 2 Cutscene: I've Got A Dragon!

**_[I do not, and never will own any of_** _Spyro_ ** _; original, Legend, skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own_** Despicable Me ** _or it's sequels, or the prequel film_** Minions ** _.]_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Spyro 2 Opening Cutscene 2: I've Got A Dragon!**

 _ **'Meanwhile, in the world of Avalar...'**_

In the level called Glimmer, a faun named Elora, a cheetah named Hunter, and a scientific mole called the Professor were standing near a portal with 2 orbs.

"Is it working, Professor?" Elora asked. "Almost..." The Professor said. "Just a few more adjustments to these orbs and..."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Hunter said nervously. "Bringing a dragon here could just make Ripto angrier..." "Calm down, Hunter, and stop fidgeting!" Elora snapped.

"But you saw the Professor's book!" Hunter said. "They have claws like this, teeth like this, and they spit fire like this!" He mimed the teeth and claws, and he pretended to spit fire, making Elora recoil in disgust. "They sound much more dangerous than Ripto!"

"That's exactly the point!" Elora said. "A dragon is our only chance of stopping Ripto, and you know it!"

Meanwhile, the 2 orbs began pulsing and moving. The Professor was elated by this. "It's working..." he said. "It's working! I've got a dragon!"

 **[I love it when we get the chapter title and the name of the cutscene in like that.]**

Suddenly, from the portal, out came Cynder, and Sparx. "Whoa." she said. "That wasn't a smooth landing." She got up and looked around. "Excuse me, which way's Dragon..." She stopped and looked around. "...Shores?" She definitely wasn't in the Dragon World anymore.

She noticed Elora and Hunter looking at her. "Uhhhh, what are you looking at. Haven't you seen a dragon like me before?" she asked. "You're a dragon?" Hunter asked Cynder. "Yeah, I am, Mr Cheetah." Cynder said bluntly. "Is there a problem?"

SUDDENLY!

A fireball came out of nowhere and blew the portal up, scattering everyone. They saw that Ripto, Crush and Gulp **[if you saw the cutscene before, you know what they look like]** had appeared!

"Well well!" Ripto said. "Somebody forgot to invite ME to the party!" He sniffed. "Were you trying to keep something from me?"

It was then he noticed Cynder. "A dragon!? You brought a dragon to Avalar?!" he said angrily. "I... HATE. DRAGONS!" he shouted and roared angrily.

Elora whispered something to a fairy called Zoe, who flew up and zapped Ripto. "Ow!" he shouted. "Crush, kill it! Kill it!" Crush swung his club, but Zoe moved up outta way, so that Crush knocked Ripto off Gulp by mistake. Ripto's scepter fell into Gulp's mouth, making him swallow it and then jump into the air.

Ripto, who had recovered from the incident, shouted angrily, "Gulp, you imbecile! You ate my scepter!" Gulp picked Ripto up, put him on his back, and raced away, with Crush following behind. "I'll deal with you later!" Ripto shouted to the group.

Cynder stared at the departing Ripto. "Uhhh, who was that jerk?" she asked Elora. "That was Ripto!" Elora said. "And you have to get rid of him! He's causing all sorts of trouble around here, but I haven't got time to explain." She held out a guidebook, which Sparx collected. "Here, take this magic guide to Avalar. It'll help you begin to understand our worlds. Right now, I have to follow Ripto and see what he's up to. I'll meet you in Summer Forest, OK?" Elora left, followed by Hunter and the Professor.

"All right, Sparx." Cynder said to Sparx. "I guess we'd better get going." She sighed. "This isn't what I had in mind for a vacation..."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OK, That was amazing.

BTW, Ripto in **Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns** would be voiced by Trey Parker, the same guy who voiced new villain Balthazar Bratt from _Despicable Me 3_.

Next chapter will be the 'In Summer Forest...' cutscene.

I'll be on holiday in Spain soon, so there might be a delay.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	5. Spyro 2 Cutscene: I'm a Faun, you Dork!

**[I do not, and never will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders** , **or otherwise.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Spyro 2 Cutscene 3: I'm a Faun, You Dork!**

 ** _'In Summer Forest...'_**

Ripto, Crush, and Gulp thundered through towards Summer Forest, towards the castle. Then they jumped into the lake near the castle, for the entrance to the castle was under the water. Elora was standing where the Glimmer portal was, and she saw Moneybags flying out of the roof [guess who kicked him out].

"Oh no!" Elora said, as she saw the Avalar banners vanish, getting replaced by Ripto banners, meaning Ripto had taken over the castle. Moneybags saw it from where he landed.

At that moment, Cynder flew from the Glimmer portal, having helped the GemCutters, and earned the Magic Pick Talisman. "Oh, hello!" she said. "We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before. My name is Elora."

"Uh... Hi." Cynder said. "My name's Cynder. What are you, a deer?"

"I'm a faun, you dork!" Elora snapped. "Oh, sorry." Cynder said.

"Did you meet the GemCutters in Glimmer?" Elora asked Cynder. "Yeah! They gave me something special too, some kind of talisman." Cynder said. Elora was surprised. "They gave you a talisman?" Cynder said, "Yeah. I put it in the guidebook you gave me. Is it something special and valuable?"

"There are 14 talismans in Avalar, and they are all magical." Elora said. "If you can collect enough of them, they can be used to defeat Ripto."

At that moment, Hunter entered from the Glimmer portal. Elora became stern. "Hunter, where have you been?" "I, uhh... got a little lost." Hunter said.

"Cynder's gonna help us collect the talismans." Elora said.

"I am?" Cynder said.

"She is?" Hunter asked, approximately 27 and a half seconds afterwards.

Elora sighed. "Cynder, look: there's no way you can get to Dragon Shores right now; Ripto and his monsters have taken over the castle in the Summer Forest. You're gonna have to go to Avalar's worlds, and help out the inhabitants so that they'll give you their talisman. You can keep them in your guidebook."

"Fair enough." Cynder said.

"Hey I could do that!" Hunter said. "Why doesn't she just zap Ripto?" "Hunter!" Elora snapped. "You can't even keep track of your running shoes! How can we trust you with 14 talismans?" Hunter went quite sheepish at that, but then, snapped his fingers, and jogged off.

"Oh, if you come across any orbs, they're important too, but I'll tell you about them later." Elora said to Cynder. "OK, Elora, leave it to me." Cynder said. "I'll collect some talismans, give Ripto the supershock, and be in Dragon Shores by lunchtime!"

* * *

OK. Now that that cutscene is outta the way, next chapter will be either the cutscene before Crush or the one **after** Crush is defeated.

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	6. Spyro 2 Crush Boss Cutscenes

**[I do not, and never will own any of** _Spyro;_ **original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Spyro 2: Crush Boss Cutscenes**

* * *

 **Before Boss Cutscene: No Dragons; Wonderful!**

Cynder had collected the 6 talismans from the worlds of Summer Forest, entered the castle, and gotten down to Crush's Dungeon.

BUT.

 **This** cutscene told how Ripto, Crush and Gulp arrived in Avalar.

* * *

 _'Before you get to the castle dungeon, Cynder, I thought that you might wanna know how Ripto and his monsters arrived in Avalar. You see, last week in the Winter Tundra, the Professor was working on some new super portal technology.'_

As Elora stated in the voiceover, Elora, Zoe, Hunter, and the Professor were at work with a new superportal in the inside area of the castle of Winter Tundra.

"There, That's the last orb in place." The Professor said. "Now let's see. All we need are some coordinates..."

Hunter spoke up. "How about 22475?" he suggested. "That's my birthday." he said to Elora and Zoe. Then he went up to the superportal keypad & started typing 22475. **_[If Hunter was human, he'd be 24 years old in the time the game was first released.]_**

 ** _ANYWAY..._**

Zoe pointed something out to Elora, who suddenly realized what was happening. "No, Hunter! Don't..." she started. "What?" Hunter said, turning to Elora...

...and only realizing too late he'd accidentally turned the superportal on!

 _SUDDENLY!_

From a volcanic-like background that came from the portal, out shot Ripto, followed closely by Gulp, and then Crush, who landed on top of Ripto. "Get off me! GET OFF ME, you useless baboons!" Ripto shouted.

Elora, Zoe, Hunter, and the Professor saw Ripto angrily get out from under his minions. "Why can't either... off... you..." he stopped when he saw them. "Where are we?" he wondered. He sniffed the air. "Hmmm... no dragons! Wonderful! Crush! Go back and pack my bags! We're moving in!" He looked at Elora, Zoe, Hunter, and the Professor. "Say hello to your new _king_!"

Elora was horrified. "Professor! Shut it down! Hurry!" she shouted. "Oh my! Oh my!" The Professor said. "I can't see the switch! I think I've broken my glasses!" **_[looks like someone should've gone to Specsavers!]_**

Crush just stared at the portal, confused at what to do. Well, if he's as dumb as a certain Bikini Bottom starfish, so what do they expect?

Ripto saw this and facepalmed. "Oh boy." he muttered. "Crush! Go through the portal, you idiot!"

Elora saw her chance to stop him temporarily. She turned to Zoe. "Tell all your friends to take the orbs and scatter them throughout Avalar! Quickly!" Zoe and her fairy friends grabbed the orbs from the superportal, turning it off. "Noooo!" Ripto said angrily. "Gulp! Crush! Get the orbs NOW!"

Crush and Gulp chased the fairies carrying the orbs. Ripto tried to grab one of the orbs which was carried by Zoe, but was taken along with the orb. "You despicable little creature! I'll _kill_ you!" Ripto yelled as Zoe took him _and_ the orb away.

"This is bad news for Avalar." Elora said. "Hunter, why didn't you chase him?"

"Uhhh. yeah, I... uhh... would've gone after him... but then he said something about not liking dragons."

That gave Elora an idea. "Professor, could we catch a dragon to help us?" "Yes, yes, I think so!" The Professor said. "But we'll need a world that has an alignment much better suited to intercepting one of these creatures. How about... Glimmer?"

"Good idea!" Elora said. "We'd better go right now!"

* * *

 **After Boss Cutscene: Bring it on, Shorty!**

Cynder had defeated Crush in the Summer Forest Castle.

"Noooo! Crush!" Ripto said, annoyed that Cynder had defeated his henchman. "You might have been able to defeat that simpleton, but Gulp will be more than a match for you!" he yelled.

"Bring it on, shorty!" Cynder called. "He'll be no match for me!"

"Gulp! Come here, now!" Ripto called, and Gulp came up, pushing the door open. "Destroy him, and make sure it's **painful**!"

Gulp, however, was so big, he couldn't squeeze through the door, and he tried to force it up, which, in turn, caused the roof to shake. "What?! The roof? Gulp! Get me out of here!" Gulp quickly moved back through the door.

"So long, dragon!" Ripto said, running through the opening, just before Gulp moved outta the way completely, and the door shut behind them.

"What a scaredy-cat!" Cynder said.

Then, her Guidebook flashed and pulsed with magic from the talismans, which got rid of the Ripto banners, and restored the Avalar banners.

Summer Forest was free from Ripto! Hooray!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I might do both the Spyro 2 boss cutscenes in a chapter for each one.

OK.

Next up is the entrance to Autumn Plains.

 _READ & REVIEW!_


	7. Spyro 2 Cutscene: Boo

**[I do not, and never will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I do also not, and never ever will, own** Gravity Falls **or** Kim Possible, **or** Wallace  & Gromit, **or the** _Dreamworks_ Wallace and Gromit film _'The Curse of the WereRabbit'_ **.]**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Spyro 2 Cutscene 6: Boo!_**

 ** _'In Autumn Plains...'_**

Elora, Hunter, Professor and Moneybags had moved to another Avalar castle, in the world of Autumn Plains. Moneybags was assessing the Ripto situation, and he was NOT happy.

"Hmph!" he said crossly. "That Ripto has caused enough damage! All his meddling has cost me a fortune! If it wasn't for Cynder, I'd be bankrupt! If Ripto were here, I'd give him a piece of my mind."

 **UNFORTUNATELY,** because he was such a conceited pompous asshole, like Preston Northwest from _Gravity Falls_ , he didn't notice Ripto and Gulp were coming up behind him.

"In fact," he said, "I'd give him a **lot** more than that! I was a champion bantamweight boxer at University, and I still know a few moves."

"Take that! And that!" He yelled as he did a few punches, and then turned round...

...only to realize too late that he was face to face with Ripto and Gulp.

"Boo." Ripto said.

Moneybags shrieked in fear, and he was right near the edge of the ledge he was on! "Why, you, you..." Suddenly, he overbalanced, and fell down screaming all the way to the bottom, where Cynder would later meet him to get the climbing ability.

Ripto laughed evilly at Moneybags's feeble attempt.

When Cynder arrived, she saw the Avalar banners vanish, getting replaced by Ripto banners, meaning Ripto had taken over the castle in Autumn Plains.

"Oh boy." Cynder said, staring at the castle.

It looked like she had more work to do before her long-awaited vacation...

* * *

Author's Note:

Moneybags in the remade Spyro trilogy, well, I had a dally of a time choosing a voice actor for him. I totally wanted an actor who did a pompous millionaire voice to voice him.

I was torn between Nathan Fillion, who voices Preston Northwest, Pacifica's asshole father from _Gravity Falls,_ and Tom Kane, who voices Lord Montgomery 'Monty' Fiske, aka Monkey Fist, the villain with monkey hands and feet, from _Kim Possible_ , to voice him.

I mean, both of them can do good pompous millionaire voices, and both the millionaire characters they voice are conceited pompous assholes, like Victor Quartermaine from the _Dreamworks_ Wallace and Gromit film _'The Curse of the WereRabbit'_ **.**

 **In the end, I decided that Nathan Fillion was the best remake Moneybags voice actor.** _[Sorry, Monkey Fist.]_

BTW, I know Spyro didn't appear in the original cutscene; he was mentioned, but I can get away with major differences.

BUT, after I do all the Spyro 2 cutscenes, I might do the **_'In Autumn Plains...'_** and ** _'In Winter Tundra...'_** cutscenes with Spyro in them, just so we see what they'd be with when you play as Spyro.

 _ANYWAY..._

 _Next up will be the Gulp Boss Cutscenes._

 ** _read & review!_**


	8. Spyro 2 Gulp Boss Cutscenes

**[I do not, and never will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise.]**

 _Chapter 8: Spyro 2: Gulp Boss Cutscenes_

* * *

 **Before Boss Cutscene: Gulp, Lunch Time!:**

Cynder had managed to find the remaining talismans in Autumn Plains' worlds. Now that she had all 14 talismans, she could get down to Gulp's Overlook and stop Ripto and Gulp, who were satisfied with their takeover of the castle.

"Gulp," Ripto said evilly, "we've finally made Avalar ours!" Gulp nodded happily. "You've earned a special reward!" he revealed Zoe, who he'd somehow or other captured. He didn't even notice Cynder had just flown down into Gulp's Overlook behind him, but Gulp did.

"Gulp, what is it, boy?" Ripto looked at Zoe in his hand. "Oh, the fairy. Here you go."

Cynder quickly zapped Ripto with her lightning breath, making him jump and freeing Zoe. Gulp tried to eat Zoe whole, but he missed.

Cynder chased Ripto across the arena. "You singed my cape!" he snapped. "Dragon, you are really starting to get on my nerves!" He leapt onto his throne out of the arena, and out of Cynder's reach. "This is bad." Cynder said.

"Say goodbye, electro-breath!" Ripto said, then he turned to face Gulp. " **Gulp, Lunch Time!"** he called.

Gulp had just put his cannons on, and now, he leapt into the arena, ready to kill Cynder to death. "Gulp!" Ripto called. "Finish her off and you can have all the fairies you can eat! I'm going to _enjoy_ this!"

* * *

 **After Boss Cutscene: Cynder, You Did It!:**

Cynder had just defeated Gulp. The earthquakes made in the battle had weakened the supports of Ripto's throne, and now, it couldn't hold the throne any longer, and the throne collapsed from the overlook, taking Ripto with it.

The Guidebook flashed and pulsed with magic from the talismans, just like in Summer Forest.

And, like before, the Ripto banners were replaced by the Avalar flags.

Autumn Plains was free from Ripto! Hooray!

At that moment, Elora appeared. "Cynder, you did it!"

Cynder jumped. "Elora?!" she said, surprised. "Where on earth did you come from?"

"I was just outside the castle in Autumn Plains." Elora said. "The castle is now free again! There's no sign of Ripto, and since you've been around, the creatures of Avalar are finally starting to get along!"

AT that moment, Zoe, and some of her friends flew in, carrying a deckchair, and an umbrella. "Since you've done so much for Avalar, and since I know you really missed being on vacation, we really wanted to do something nice for you." the fairies set the deckchair and umbrella down. "It's not much, but we hope you like it."

Cynder grinned. "Wow, thanks, Elora! This is great!" he said as she sat in the deckchair.

"You're welcome." Elora said. "Now, I'd better go check on the Professor in the Winter Tundra. He's still trying to fix the superportal so we can send you home."

"Oh, umm, that's interesting." Cynder said sleepily. "I'll just hang out here for a few and soak up some rays..." She fell asleep, and Elora quickly left. Some seconds later, Cynder awoke with a start. "Oh, uh, hey, where did Elora go?! I'd better follow her..."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

When Playing as Spyro in the remake, the After Boss cutscene name is the same, but Cynder has her name in place of Spyro's if you play as her. Rememeber, Cynder would be taking Spyro's place for the game, but not so it showboats her getting all the limelight.

ok.

SO, next up will be the _'in Winter Tundra...'_ cutscene.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	9. Spyro 2 Cutscene: You Little Fools!

**[I do not, and never will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise.]**

 ** _Chapter 9: Spyro 2 Cutscene 9: You Little Fools!_**

* * *

 _'In Winter Tundra...'_

Elora, Hunter, and the Professor were at work on the Superportal, hoping to access Dragon Shores from there.

"I think I've finally come up with a way to access the Dragon Worlds form the Superportal!" he said, motioning to a big red crystal in the middle bit of the top of the portal. "This power crystal should give us the extra boost that we need. Just a few calculations to set it up..." He paused impressively as he did some research.

"I think I have it! Excellent! Everything is finally ready! We're going to need a lot more orbs, but with the power crystal boosting it, the superportal should work again!"

Unfortunately, the Professor had celebrated too soon; for at that moment, a bomb rolled in out of nowhere, at his feet. Then suddenly, with the most tremendous BANG, it knocked him, Elora and Hunter over, **and** blasted all the orbs **and** the power crystal off the superportal! It turned out Ripto was the one with the bomb, and he wasn't down yet!

"So, you thought you had gotten rid of me!" he said. "Well, I'm afraid not! I persuaded that fat bear Moneybags to sell me a few bombs!"

Elora saw the power crystal. "Quick, the power crystal!" She whispered. The Professor attempted to grab the power crystal, but Ripto stopped him."Don't even try it, book boy, or you'll be the world's smartest pile of ashes." he threatened.

Then, that mean sneaky Ripto grabbed the power crystal! "This is just what I need for a new sceptre!"

"Hunter, do something! Quick!" Elora said.

"Errr, hey! Give that back!" Hunter yelled at Ripto - Who just promptly ran up the stairs to the Winter Tundra castle. Elora glared at Hunter for his stupid plan. "Well, I tried!" Hunter said innocently.

Ripto laughed evilly. "You little fools! After I destroy you all with my new sceptre, I'm going to rename this place 'Riptonia'!" he said, then he laughed evilly, as he raced into the castle.

This was a disaster! Without the Power Crystal, the superportal wouldn't be able to reach the Dragon World! Elora, Hunter, and the Professor could only watch as Moneybags was thrown out, and, like Summer Forest and Autumn Plains before it, the Avalar banners were replaced by Ripto banners!

Cynder saw it all from outside the castle. This meant Ripto had taken over the castle in Winter Tundra.

"That Ripto is _so_ asking for it!" she said fiercely.

Ripto was soon gonna be very sorry he messed with _her_!

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Yes, I know Spyro didn't appear in the original cutscene; nor he was mentioned, but like I said, I can get away with major differences.

ok. Now, next chapter will be the Ripto boss cutscenes.

Then, after them, will be the Spyro version of this cutscene as well as the one from when you first enter Autumn Plains.

READ & REVIEW!


	10. Spyro 2 Ripto Boss Cutscenes

**[I do not, and never will, own any of** Spyro **; _original, Legend, Skylanders,_ or otherwise.]**

 ** _Chapter 10: Spyro 2 Ripto Boss Cutscenes_**

* * *

 **Before Boss Cutscene: What?! You Again?!**

In Ripto's Arena, Ripto was trying out his new sceptre, which was powered by the power crystal he'd stolen.

He was testing it out on 3 terrified sheep, but the minute he fired a fireball from his new sceptre, the 3 sheep scattered.

"Come back here, you useless animals!" he yelled, not even noticing Cynder come in behind him.

"Hey, shorty!" she called out, making Ripto jump. "Maybe I can help ya out!"

"What?! You again?!" Ripto shouted. "Yep!" Cynder said. "If ya wanna test out that new sceptre of yours, why not try it out on me? I'll stand still for ya, I promise!

Ripto thought hard. "Hmmmm..." he thought. "I like that idea!" He prepared himself for the battle. "Dragon, you've just sealed your fate!"

The final battle for the future of Avalar, and the power crystal, was now in Cynder's claws...

* * *

 **After Boss Cutscene: Come on, Sparx!**

It was a long hard battle, but Cynder emerged victorious over Ripto, and recovered the power crystal.

The power crystal merged with the Guidebook, and with their powers combined, the magic was strong enough to retake the Winter Tundra castle from Ripto!

Cynder left the arena and saw that the Ripto banners were replaced with the Avalar banners.

Winter Tundra was free from Ripto!

Cynder, feeling satisfied, headed down to an eagerly awaiting crowd consisting of Hunter, Elora, Moneybags and the Professor.

"I don't think we can ever thank you enough, Cynder!" Elora said. "You're welcome, Elora." Cynder said. "Here's your power crystal back." she said, handing Elora the power crystal. "I suppose you'll have to go now?" Elora asked Cynder.

"Yeah, I'd better." Cynder sighed. "Spyro will be wondering where I am, and the other dragons will be missing me in the Dragon Worlds, and I've still got a vacation to take. I need it more than ever now!"

Elora understood completely. "OK," she said, "but before you go, I think that Moneybags has something he wants to _**give**_ you!"

"Hmph!" Moneybags snapped. "I most certainly _**do not**!_ "

"Hunter?" Elora said to Hunter.

Hunter pounced on Moneybags, squashing the pompous asshole millionaire bear down as flat as a pancake, and allowing Sparx to get the gems Cynder rightfully earned.

"Cynder," Elora said, "Moneybags is very sorry that he made you pay so much on your way through Avalar, so we want you to keep the gems as a reward for helping us."

"Wow, thanks, guys!" Cynder said. "Sparx, can you grab them?" Sparx did just that.

Meanwhile, the Professor was typing something on the keypad of the superportal. "Let me just type in the new coordinates... and... there!" The Dragon Shores level background appeared. "Cynder, you can now go to Dragon Shores!"

Cynder felt very relieved. She turned to Elora. "Hey, Elora, why don't you and your friends come with? I think you lot could use a holiday!"

"I'm afraid we can't, Cynder." Elora said. "Ripto may be gone, but he caused a **lot** of damage during his short stay. We'll be cleaning up for weeks! Just remember, though, you can always get back to Avalar from Dragon Shores if you wanna visit."

"OK. thanks, Elora." Cynder said. The she turned to Sparx. "Come on, Sparx! We got a lot of vacation to catch up on!"

With that, Cynder and Sparx through the portal for some well earned and well deserved R & R.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

That's all the Spyro 2 Cutscenes done.

Next chapter, we'll have the cutscenes for Autumn Plains and Winter Tundra with Spyro in them.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_

 _ **PLEASE.**_


	11. Plains & Tundra: Spyro Version

**[I do not, and never will own any of** _Spyro_ **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I do also not, and never ever will, own** _Gravity Falls_ **.]**

 _Chapter 11: Spyro 2 Autumn Plains/Winter Tundra Entrance Cutscenes [Spyro Version]_

You saw the _'In Autumn Plains...'_ and _'In Winter Tundra...'_ cutscenes with Cynder in them, so now, as a bonus, I'll show you them with Spyro in them.

* * *

 _ **'Boo...'**_

 _'In Autumn Plains...'_

Elora, Hunter, Professor and Moneybags had moved to another Avalar castle, in the world of Autumn Plains. Moneybags was assessing the Ripto situation, and he was NOT happy.

"Hmph!" he said crossly. "That Ripto has caused enough damage! All his meddling has cost me a fortune! If it wasn't for Spyro, I'd be bankrupt! If Ripto were here, I'd give him a piece of my mind."

UNFORTUNATELY, because he was such a conceited pompous asshole, like Preston Northwest from Gravity Falls, he didn't notice Ripto and Gulp were coming up behind him.

"In fact," he said, "I'd give him a **lot** more than that! I was a champion bantamweight boxer at University, and I still know a few moves."

"Take that! And that!" He yelled as he did a few punches, and then turned round...

...only to realize too late that he was face to face with Ripto and Gulp.

"Boo." Ripto said.

Moneybags shrieked in fear, and he was right near the edge of the ledge he was on! "Why, you, you..." Suddenly, he overbalanced, and fell down screaming all the way to the bottom, where Spyro would later meet him to get the climbing ability.

Ripto laughed evilly at Moneybags's feeble attempt.

When Spyro arrived, he saw the Avalar banners vanish, getting replaced by Ripto banners, meaning Ripto had taken over the castle in Autumn Plains.

"Oh boy." Spyro said, staring at the castle.

It looked like he had more work to do before his long-awaited vacation...

* * *

 _ **'You Little Fools!'**_

 _'In Winter Tundra...'_

Elora, Hunter, and the Professor were at work on the Superportal, hoping to access Dragon Shores from there.

"I think I've finally come up with a way to access the Dragon Worlds form the Superportal!" he said, motioning to a big red crystal in the middle bit of the top of the portal. "This power crystal should give us the extra boost that we need. Just a few calculations to set it up..." He paused impressively as he did some research. "I think I have it! Excellent! Everything is finally ready! We're going to need a lot more orbs, but with the power crystal boosting it, the superportal should work again!"

Unfortunately, the Professor had celebrated too soon; for at that moment, a bomb rolled in out of nowhere, at his feet. Then suddenly, with the most tremendous **BANG** , it knocked him, Elora and Hunter over, **and** blasted all the orbs **and** the power crystal off the superportal! It turned out Ripto was the one with the bomb, and he wasn't down yet!

"So, you thought you had gotten rid of me!" he said. "Well, I'm afraid _not_! I persuaded that fat bear Moneybags to sell me a few bombs!"

Elora saw the power crystal. "Quick, the power crystal!" She whispered. The Professor attempted to grab the power crystal, but Ripto stopped him."Don't even try it, book boy, or you'll be the world's smartest pile of ashes." he threatened.

Then, that mean sneaky Ripto grabbed the power crystal! "This is just what I need for a new sceptre!"

"Hunter, do something! Quick!" Elora said.

"Errr, hey! Give that back!" Hunter yelled at Ripto - Who just promptly ran up the stairs to the Winter Tundra castle. Elora glared at Hunter for his stupid plan. "Well, I tried!" Hunter said innocently.

Ripto laughed evilly. "You little fools! After I destroy you all with my new sceptre, I'm going to rename this place 'Riptonia'!" he said, then he laughed evilly, as he raced into the castle.

This was a disaster! Without the Power Crystal, the superportal wouldn't be able to reach the Dragon World! Elora, Hunter, and the Professor could only watch as Moneybags was thrown out, and, like Summer Forest and Autumn Plains before it, the Avalar banners were replaced by Ripto banners!

Spyro saw it all from outside the castle. This meant Ripto had taken over the castle in Winter Tundra. He sighed.

"I've got to stop Ripto, or I'm never gonna get my vacation!" he said.

Ripto was soon gonna be very sorry he messed with Spyro the Dragon!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

These are the ones with Spyro in. I think if they ever remake the Spyro PS1 Trilogy, I hope they use these cutscenes in it. I know Spyro didn't appear in the original cutscenes; and I know he was mentioned in the Autumn Plains one, but not the Winter Tundra one, but, as i said, I can get away with major differences.

Next up will be the Spyro 3 Cutscenes.

 _ **read & review!**_


	12. Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon Intro

**[I do not, and never will own any of** _Spyro;_ original, Legend, Skylanders, **or otherwise. I also do not, and never will own** _Elena of Avalor._ **]**

Chapter 12: Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon Intro Cutscenes

* * *

 **'An Evil Plot Unfolds...'**

It was early morning in the Dragon World. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter, along with loads of other Elder Dragons, were asleep, in the morning light. Surrounding them; was about 150 baby dragon eggs, all for the Year of the Dragon festival; a festival that came every 12 years in the Dragon World, when new baby dragons were born. Fairies delivered new dragon eggs into the Dragon Realms, and the eggs hatch only at this time.

HOWEVER, all that was to change...

Right now.

For on this day, a strange hooded figure in a purple robe popped outta a hole in the ground, closely followed by some different coloured rhyno-like creatures called Rhynocs, who grabbed the eggs in the area, and took them down the holes they had came out of.

The hooded figure grabbed the last egg for itself, and started toward one of the holes, but at that moment, one of the Elder Dragons yawned, startling her. Once the elder dragon went to sleep, the hooded figure moved toward another hole, but as she did, she accidentally trod on Hunter's tail, making him yowl in pain, which woke all the elder dragons, and Spyro and Cynder up.

The elder dragons saw the hooded figure, who bolted for the nearest hole. Hunter tripped over a rock, Spyro went up and flamed the hooded figure, and Cynder zapped the hooded figure, which sent her flying into the air, and into the hole the hooded figure was running for. A blue elder dragon leapt for her,, but got his head stuck in the hole, blocking Spyro and Cynder from getting after the hooded figure.

* * *

 **'A Powerful Villain Emerges...'**

The hooded figure entered a throne room in some other realm, carrying a dragon egg. "We managed to capture the eggs, Your Highness; every last one!" the hooded figure panted, placing the egg in front of someone on the throne in said throne room.

"Excellent." said the villain of Spyro 3, called The Sorceress; in a voice that resembled Shuriki from _Elena of Avalor_ **.** "Maybe you will amount to something after all. Now, go guard the tunnels!" she ordered. "Stop anyone from coming through!"

The hooded figure bowed and left. Unbeknownst to her and the Sorceress, Zoe, the fairy, had been seeing everything from a window...

* * *

 **'A Desperate Rescue Begins...'**

Meanwhile, back in the Dragon World, a Elder dragon was trying to pull the blue Elder Dragon outta the hole he got stuck in. By this time, Zoe flew up outta one of the holes, and up to another Elder Dragon, Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter.

"Where are the eggs?" the elder dragon asked Zoe.

"The holes came out on the other side of the Dragon World!" Zoe said. "We found some of the eggs, but they were too heavy to carry back!"

"The other side of the world?" Cynder asked.

"The Forgotten Worlds..." The Elder Dragon said. He turned to Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter. "Spyro, Cynder," he said, "you two will have to go. Nobody else can fit down the holes."

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go!" Hunter said, jumping into a hole and getting stuck. The Elder Dragon stomped him down it. "Find the eggs, and bring them back, Spyro, and Cynder. You two are our only chance." he said.

"You got it!" Spyro said. "We're on it!" Cynder said.

"Cynder," Spyro said, "why don't we split up? You go after Hunter, and I'll take that hole over there." He motioned to a hole a short distance from the hole the blue elder dragon was stuck in. "Good idea." Cynder said. "We'll cover more ground of the Forgotten Worlds that way."

With that, Spyro went down the hole near the stuck elder dragon, and Cynder went into the hole Hunter went down, to hopefully find the missing eggs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

In the original game, the Sorceress was voiced by Flo Di Re, but in the remake, she'll be voiced by Jane Fonda, the same woman who voiced Shuriki from _Elena of Avalor_.

If Crash Bandicoot can have new voices for a remake, so can Spyro.

Next up will be for when Cynder frees Sheila the Kangaroo, one of the new characters in the Year of the Dragon game.

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	13. Spyro 3 Cutscene: No Hard Feelings

**[I do not own Spyro, original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise]**

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Spyro 3: Cutscene 4: No Hard Feelings_

Cynder had recently paid Moneybags 300 of her hard-earned gems to free a kangaroo called Sheila in the Sunrise Spring hub.

Moneybags chuckled. "I hope you appreciate this favour I'm doing in letting you out."

"That's good of you, mate! No hard feelings, eh?" Sheila said to Moneybags.

"Right," Moneybags said. "After all I'm just doing my jo-"

Suddenly, without warning, Moneybags was rudely interrupted when Sheila kicked him, sending him flying into a wall with a big crash, knocking him out. _[Serves that asshole bear right!]_

Sheila went up to Cynder. "I reckon you're one of them dragons, then." she said. "Yeah," Cynder said. "Cynder's the name." "Never thought I'd see one." Sheila said. "You dragons used to rule this entire world, you know. Then all of a sudden, you left. Poof!"

"Wait, wait. Dragons used to live here?" Cynder said, surprised. "Didn't ya know?" Sheila said. "They say it was over a thousand years ago, I think..."

"And the dragons... just left?" Cynder said uneasily.

"Yeah." Sheila said. And the weird thing is; after they left, all the magic in the world just sorta went with'em! I mean, they say this world just had magic coming out the wazoo! Flying ships, singing forests, wishing stones, you name it! But when the dragons left, it all just dried up!"

"Uh, is that why some of those portals don't work?" Cynder asked. "Yeah." Sheila said. "They're starting to fade out too, one by one. Well, I'd better get back home and do some damage control. Come visit any time you like!" With that, she hopped through the portal to her homeworld; _Sheila's Alp_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OK. That's the cutscene for when Sheila is freed. It was totally funny how Moneybags the asshole cash bear got banged into the wall.

Him getting injured was so totes funny in the original, so it'll be MORE FUNNIER in the remake.

Next up: 'The Second Warning'.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	14. Spyro 3 Cutscene 5: The Second Warning!

**[I do not, and never will own any of** _Spyro_ **;** _original, Legend, Skylanders,_ **or otherwise.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Spyro 3 Cutscene 5: The Second Warning**

Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx headed though the forest area in Sunrise Spring, unaware that Bianca [that was the hooded figure's name, by the way] was watching them.

She had previously warned Cynder not to find the missing dragon eggs, however Cynder paid no attention.

Bianca followed them, sneaking through the trees. Suddenly, Cynder stopped. and Hunter tripped over her, making Bianca giggle. Cynder and Hunter saw her step out from behind the tree she was hiding.

"Ooh, ya better watch out, Hunter! It's the 'scary Sorceress'!" Cynder said mockingly.

"I've warned you already," Bianca said, "This place isn't safe for small dragons and... pussy cats!" Hunter seemed quite shocked at this.

"Thanks, whoever you are, but I think we can look after ourselves." Cynder said.

"Try looking after THIS!" Bianca yelled, firing a blast of magic, which tossed Hunter into the air. Cynder saw what happened, and she was NOT happy. She charged at Bianca, and zapped her hard with her electricity breath, scaring her away.

"Nobody hurts my friend like that and gets away with it!" Cynder yelled, as Hunter picked himself up.

"Say," he said to no one in particular, "is it just me, or is she kinda cute when she's angry?"

Cynder rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

That's _'The Second Warning!'_ chapter done.

Next chapter, well, I'm not sure.

Should I do the 'Bianca Strikes Back' cutscene?

Or skip that one, and do the Sgt Byrd cutscene?

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	15. Spyro 3 Cutscene 6: Bianca Strikes Back!

_**[I do not, and never will own any of** Spyro; **original, Legend, Skylanders,or otherwise.]**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: Spyro 3 Cutscene 6: Bianca Strikes Back_**

Cynder had helped the residents of the worlds in Sunrise Spring, and they, even Sheila the Kangaroo, had helped her by accessing a hot-air balloon for her to travel to Midday Gardens.

The Sorceress had found out about this, and she was not happy with Bianca. "Listen carefully, you stupid girl!" she said. "I'm going to ask you one more time - why haven't you disposed of that infernal dragon?!"

"I-I tried to scare her off, your Highness, but she's just not afraid of anything!" Bianca said.

"Not afraid? NOT AFRAID?!" The Sorceress yelled. "Why have I been training you all these years?!"

Bianca was hesitant to answer. "Use some magic!" the Sorceress ordered. She provided a spell book for Bianca. "Here's a spell book." she said. "Whip up a monster and eliminate her!"

Bianca looked at the spell book. "Ummmm... kill her?" she asked uneasily.

"I don't care what you do, you useless brat, as long as you get rid of her!" the Sorceress snapped.

Bianca looked through the spell book. She soon found a good spell in it. "This oughta do it." she said to herself. She turned to a group of Rhynocs with a captured Sgt Byrd.

"You, come here!" she said to a purple one with a big straw hat and a flowerpot. The rhynoc in question came over, then Bianca used the spell book's power to first turn the rhynoc into a rabbit, then into a big ugly toad-like monster with rabbit ears, and then, she used the spell book to poof the rabbit ears off it.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OK.

That's the Buzz Boss cutscene chapter done.

next up will be the Sgt Byrd Cutscene.

 _READ & REVIEW!_


	16. Spyro 3 Cutscene 7: Byrd, James Byrd

**_[I do not, and never will own any of_** Spyro; ** _original, Legend, Skylanders,or otherwise. I also do not own_** _Big Hero 6_ ** _.]_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Spyro 3 Cutscene 7: Byrd, James Byrd**_

In Midday Gardens, Cynder met Moneybags, and found he had a captured penguin called Sgt Byrd. She paid him 700 of her hard-earned gems to release him from his cage.

Sgt Byrd flew out and came in front of Cynder. "Sgt. Byrd; 90068. Awaiting orders, sir!"

Cynder stared. "Uhhh, i think you've got the wrong person, General." she said. She noticed Sgt Byrd's rocket launchers. "Hey, what are those things?"

"These are the latest in military hardware - DVX9 Rocket Launchers, State of the art!" Sgt Byrd said.

"Well, why didn't you use those rocket launcher things to escape?" Cynder asked.

"Well, um... because, because I have limited ammo." Sgt Byrd said. "And I wanted to conserve it..." He turned to Moneybags. "For THIS!" He fired some rockets at Moneybags, sending him flying away.

"S0, where did you come from?" he asked Cynder. "I thought dragons had all been dead for a thousand years or something."

"Well, the rumours of our extinction were slightly exaggerated. We just want a little peace and quiet." Cynder said bluntly.

"Well, if it's peace and quiet you want, you should stay clear of my homeworld for a bit." Sgt Byrd said. "I reckon I'll be blowing up rhynocs for weeks! Cheerio!"

With that, he flew off into the portal to his homeworld, _Sgt Byrd's Base_. Cynder watched him go in satisfaction.

* * *

 **Author's NOTE:**

That is the Sgt Byrd cutscene done.

The next thing is gonna be the Hunter's Tussle cutscene.

BTW, there's also gonna be more on Big Hero 6: Nightmare Crown, coming up soon.

 _READ & REVIEW!_


	17. Spyro 3 Cutscene 8: Hunter's Tussle

**[I do not, and never will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own** Cars **.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Spyro 3 Cutscene 8: Hunter's Tussle**

 _In Midday Gardens,_ Cynder, Sparx and Hunter saw Bianca in the area near the building to where the portal to Sgt Byrd's Base was.

They saw her sitting on a rock, and testing out some magic from the Sorceress' spell book. She tested it on a Venus flytrap plant, making it grow really big and monsterous, then shrunk it back to normal size. Hunter giggled at this, making Cynder roll her eyes.

Bianca flipped a page in the spell book, and tested out a spell on a nearby rabbit. The rabbit grew into a big fierce monster, which attacked Bianca.

"We should help her!" Hunter said to Cynder. "Hunter!" Cynder said, shocked. "Are you mad?! She nearly fried you!"

"Yeah, but she was aiming at you." Hunter said.

Bianca was suddenly eaten by the rabbit monster., and the spell book flew in front of Cynder, Sparx and Hunter.

Hunter leapt up to the rabbit monster, and brutally beat it up. Cynder jumped up to watch, and Sparx followed.

Hunter & the rabbit monster rolled over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over, creating a massive dust cloud.

then, Hunter fell onto his back, and the rabbit monster leapt up to him, but Hunter suddenly kicked the rabbit monster HARD in the stomach, knocking it backwards, sending Bianca flying out, who landed in front of Cynder.

The rabbit monster jumped again, as it prepared to flatten Hunter, who was just getting up, but then, at the last moment, Bianca magicked it back into a normal harmless rabbit, jumping on Hunter's head for some unknown reason. Then Hunter punched the rabbit away.

Bianca got up, quite amazed that Hunter did something nice for her. "Uhhhh... thanks." she said, albeit quite uneasily. "No problem." Hunter said.

"It was quite lucky that he just so happened to be in the area." Cynder stated.

"I can look after myself." Bianca said bluntly. "Oh sure you can." Cynder said sarcastically.

"Would you like me to show you?" Bianca prepared some more magic, but she only managed to create a butterfly, which Sparx ate.

"Was that your best shot?" Cynder stated. "Now I think it's time I showed you _mine_!"

"Huh. I'll deal with you later." Bianca said as she ran away, carrying the spell book. Cynder, Sparx and Hunter saw her leave.

"Hey, why'd you have to scare her off?" Hunter said, quite annoyed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Now that that cutscene is done, here comes-

Mater: Hunter and Bianca, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-... ...I-N-T!

Lightning McQueen: Mater, this fanfic is not in our group!

Cruz Ramirez: But it was funny, Mr McQueen?

Lightning McQueen: Uhhhh...

RIIIIGHT.

ANYWAY...

Lightning McQueen, Mater, and Cruz Ramirez: **READ & REVIEW!**


	18. Spyro 3 Cutscene 9: Spike is Born

**[I do not, and never will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own** _Despicable Me_ **or** Trolls **.]**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18: Spyro 3 Cutscene 9: Spike is Born_**

Cynder helped the residents of the worlds in Midday Gardens, even Sgt Byrd the Penguin, and they helped her by creating a helicopter-like thing called a whirligig to take her to Evening Lake, another world closer to the Sorceress.

The Sorceress had heard about it, **and** Bianca's failure, and she was _so_ not happy at all.

"You bumbling, idiotic, worthless fool!" She snapped at Bianca. "I asked you to carry out one simple task and you **failed** me! I should have known better than to rely on a child!"

"But-" Bianca began.

"Don't worry about it." The Sorceress said. " **I'll** deal with them now."

"These eggs can't be worth all this trouble." Bianca mused to herself.

"Without the dragons," The Sorceress said, "the magic in this world will wither away. Without magic, I will die, and so will you ever so slim chance of becoming a SORCERESS!"

"Now," she said, heading over to some Rhynocs, who were near a caged Bentley the Yeti, "Watch how a REAL sorceress disptaches her enemies." she set her eyes on a nearby brown Rhynoc. "How would you like some dragon for lunch."

The rhynoc agreed, then went up to the Sorceress, who raised her arms, chanted some weird words, and then, there was a flash, and gone was the rhynoc.

Bianca saw what was in the Rhynoc's place, and she gasped.

What was in the rhynoc's place, i hear you say?

Well, it was some big muscular satyr-like creature with a horn on his head, two spikes on his shoulders, and evil green eyes. another rhynoc provided the creature with a big blue ray gun.

Spike was BORN!

* * *

 **aUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OK. 'Spike is Born' is Done Now!

In the remake, he will be harder cause he'll have more health.

and next up will be the cutscene for when you free Bentley the Yeti, in Evening Lake.

Bentley in Spyro 3 will be voiced by Russell Brand, the voice of Dr Nefario in _Despicable Me 1 & 2_, and the voice of Creek, the betrayer in _Trolls_.

 _ **[Spoiler alert for Despicable Me 3: he was not voiced in the third film having accidentally frozen himself in carbonite. but he made a cameo in a flashback.]**_

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	19. Spyro 3 Cutscene 10

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own** Despicable Me, **or** Ben 10, **or** Bob the Builder **, be it original or reboot, and I also do not own** Big Hero 6 **.]**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19: Spyro 3 Cutscene 10: A Duplicitous, Larcenous Ursine_**

Bentley the Yeti.

He was imprisoned by two dozen Rhynocs, and Moneybags the asshole bear millionaire was holding him for a humongous ransom that was almost as big as Max Tennyson's underwear - 1000 gems!

ANd he was being held in a hidden room in the castle of Evening Lake.

Cynder had paid said 1000 gems to said Moneybags to free said yeti from said cage that the said two dozen rhynocs had put him in.

Bentley was very happy to be outta the cage at last.

"Ahhhh." he said, stretching his body. "Ahhh, the first rejuvenating breath of freedom. With the humilty of a wounded sparrow, I genuflect on my noble deliverer." he said to Cynder, in the same style of voice as Dr Nefario from **Despicable Me 1 & 2**.

Cynder had ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what Bentley had just said, but felt grateful just the same. "Uhhhh... It was no biggie, sir." she said. [ **I** totally have no idea what Bentley just said either.]

"Yes," Moneybags said, going up to Bentley. "After all, it was I who let you out." That was a mistake, for Bentley became instantly annoyed when he saw Moneybags.

"Why, you brazenly avaricious, duplicitous, larcenous ursine!" Bentley said angrily.

"Now hold on." Moneybags said, quite offended at that remark.

Bentley started clobbering Moneybags, the brazenly avaricious, duplicitous, larcenous ursine shithead asshole bear. He severely clobbered him twice. "One more, perhaps?" he asked Cynder. "Go for it!" Cynder yelled. With one whack of his club, Bentley sent Moneybags the brazenly avaricious, duplicitous, larcenous ursine shithead asshole bear flying away.

"Please do afford me the sublime honour of enjoying your visitation in the nearest future." Bentley said to Cynder.

"Yeah... sure." Cynder said.

With that, Bentley turned around and went through the portal to his homeworld; _Bentley's Outpost_.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

OK. THE 'free Bentley the Yeti' cutscene has been ended, so now it's time for the one with a trapped Hunter and Bianca.

the love between them is gonna fly!

Just like Max Tennyson from **Ben 10** [The reboot version] and Dizzy the cement mixer from **Bob the Builder** [The original version].

Totally, I THINK THOSE TWO LOVE EACH OTHER.

ANYWAY, for the HunterXBianca chapter, I might post that chapter on valentine's day.

right now, I'm gonna be working on my **Big Hero 6** stories 'The Nightmare Crown' and 'Story of Yamamax'.

Anyways, stay tuned for more of Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns: Cynder's Cutscenes, coming soon!

 **READ & REVIEW!**

and also...

 _HAPPY 3RD UK CINEMA ANNIVERSARY, BIG HERO 6!_


	20. Spyro 3 Cutscene 11: Apology, and LunCH

**[I do not, and never ever** **ever** **ever** **ever will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise.** **]**

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Spyro 3 Cutscene 11: An Apology, and Lunch_

The Sorceress had set a trap for Cynder, to stop her from getting the rest of the missing dragon eggs, but Hunter had accidentally fell for it instead, getting trapped in a cage instead.

Whilst Cynder was busy collecting eggs in the Evening Lake worlds and helping the residents to fix a rocketship needed to get her to Midnight Mountain, which was where the Sorceress's lair was, Bianca went to check on Hunter in the cage.

She removed her cloak, and handed Hunter an apple. "Hello." she said. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Hunter said, taking the apple. "Did you bring any chips?"

Bianca sighed. ""I'm sorry this happened, but, I tried to warn you." Hunter stared. "I had to help Cynder rescue the eggs!" he protested.

"You just don't understand." Bianca said. "If we don't bring dragons back to this world soon, all our magic will be lost!"

"The dragons used to _live_ here?" Hunter asked Bianca curiously.

"Yes." Bianca said. "This was their original home, but a long, long time ago, the Sorceress banished them to the other side of the world. She didn't realize the dragons were the source of our magic."

Hunter listened intently. "Hmmm... maybe I could convince the dragons to come back... if you let me go." he said.

Bianca thought for a second, then she was about to open the cage, but stopped. She knew that this could get her into **major** trouble with the Sorceress.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

AND she left, as Hunter watched her go.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Major love between Hunter & Bianca here, folks!

ANYWAY. SOON, THERE'LL BE MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS FANFIC COMING ON SOON.

 **Information:**

Some voice actors from the original trilogy will return, others will be replaced by new actors.

If you want to see the list for yourself, check the page 'Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns' on Video Game Fanon Wiki.

OK.

Now, stay tuned for the Scorch Boss cutscene!

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**

and also...

 ** _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_**


	21. Spyro 3 Cutscene 12

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise.]**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21: Spyro 3 Cutscene 12: A Monster to End All Monsters!_**

Despite the fact that Hunter had got trapped by the Sorceress, Cynder managed to help the residents of the Evening Lake world. They of course helped her out by fixing up a rocketship to take her to Midnight Mountain, which was where the Sorceress's lair was.

The Sorceress in question had found out about this, and she was furious!

"That's it!" she said crossly to Bianca. "I've had enough! I'm going to create a monster to end all monsters! And I'm going to send it out to destroy **ALL** the dragons, even the little hatchlings! Yes! YES! It will _smash_ them and _crush_ them and _grind_ them and _tear_ them! OH, YES! _Smear_ them and smoosh _them_ and _crack_ them and _**CREASE THEM!**_ "

"But, uh… won't that kill them?" Bianca asked uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter!" The Sorceress laughed. "As long as I can still collect their _wings_!"

"WHAT?!" Bianca said, surprised, shocked, and horrified. "All this time, you've only wanted them for their **_wings_**?!"

"Of course, you ignorant girl." The Sorceress said. "I need them for a spell; so I can live FOREVER!"

"W-w-w-wait a second, a spell!?" Bianca said, more shocked than ever. The Sorceress nodded. "What did you think I was going to do with all those dragons? Open a zoo?!"

Nearby them, 2 big burly Rhynocs soldiers were with a caged Agent 9, and one of them chuckled slightly at the Sorceress' joke. But Bianca didn't. She was now quite unhappy about what the Sorceress was gonna do. She knew this would mean disaster for all the dragons, even Spyro and Cynder.

"You said just keeping them in our world was _enough_!" she argued. "You never said you had to _kill_ them!"

"I don't _HAVE_ to kill them!" The Sorceress said bluntly. It just stops them from wriggling _so much_!"

Being with Hunter in the 'An Apology and Lunch' cutscene had changed her opinion on dragons, and she now realized what she was doing was wrong. Bianca was now very annoyed with the Sorceress. "You're terrible!" she snapped. "I can't believe I ever listened to you!" and with that, she stormed off.

"Stupid insolent brat!" the Sorceress complained. "I'll take care of her as soon as I've finished off that dragon." She looked at the 2 rhynocs with Agent 9. "Now, where was I? Ah yes!"

She motioned for one rhynoc guard to bring the other forward; who, I'm sorry to say, was not quite prepared for what would come next...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

It is true that the remade Spyro trilogy is coming, but we don't exactly know what will happen... yet.

we can't rush ahead unless we have proof.

anyhoo, which cutscene should come next?

'The Escape'?

Or 'The Dancing Bear'?

Tell me in the comments, please!

 _READ & REVIEW!_


	22. Spyro 3 Cutscene 13: The Escape!

_**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of**_ Spyro; _ **original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise.]**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22: Spyro 3 Cutscene 13: The Escape!_**

Cynder, with the help of Bentley the Yeti, managed to defeat Scorch, the 'MONSTER TO END ALL MONSTERS' as The Sorceress had wanted it to be. She was now in the rocketship, on her way to the Midnight Mountain.

By this time, Bianca had heard about it, and she went to see Hunter, in his cage.

Hunter was pleased to see her. "Hi Bianca." he said. "did you bring me any more food? I'm starving!"

"There's no time for that Hunter!" Bianca said urgently. "We have to stop the Sorceress! She's gonna kill all the dragon hatchlings!"

Hunter suddenly became suspicious of Bianca's weird request. "Wait a minute." he said, suspiciously. "Why should I trust you? This could be another trap!"

"You're in a _cage_ , you furry numbskull!" Bianca snapped. "How can I trap you by letting you out?"

Hunter thought about that. "I don't know, you sorceress types can be sneaky."

Bianca zapped the lock on the cage, opening it. "Look, I never thought we were gonna hurt the dragons." she said, helping Hunter out of the cage. "Come on, we don't have time for this!"

She dragged Hunter off to Midnight Mountain, to meet Cynder, who was gonna arrive there soon...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **OK,** Now that we got the announcement of the remake trilogy, it's time to get these final few cutscenes up and running.

Next up will be the one where you free Agent 9.

[ **FUN FACT:** His voice actor played Countdown in _Skylanders Swap Force_!]

AND, IT'S THE FINAL ONE WHERE MONEYBAGS, THE DUPLICITOUS LARCENOUS URSINE GETS TORTURED. I HOPE HE RETURNS IN THE REMADE TRILOGY!

READ & REVIEW!


	23. Spyro 3 Cutscene 14: The Dancing Bear

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own** Ben 10 **, be it original or reboot** **.]**

* * *

 _Chapter 23: Spyro 3 Cutscene 14: The Dancing Bear_

In Midnight Mountain, Cynder had paid Moneybags an _**extremely**_ high price to free Agent 9 - 1300 gems. But it was worth every gem she had - she needed him to get into the Sorceress' Lair, so she could defeat the Sorceress.

Agent 9 cheered and whooped excitedly. "I'm free!" he cheered. "Thanks, Cynder! Say, you ever see a bear dance?" he asked her, with a mischevious chuckle.

"Uhhhh, nope." Cynder said.

"Well, it's your lucky day!" he said. "Check **this** out!" With that, he used his laser blaster to blast Moneybags's feet, making him run for his life, which was what was said by Agent 9 himself to 'to make a bear dance'.

Agent 9 raced over to Cynder, and he said, "Great dancer, isn't he? Not much stamina though. Too bad; I've a lot more ammo left!"

He laughed crazily. "Anyway, I heard all about how you've been fightin' the Sorceress and her armies and kickin' all that butt, and I just wanted to say HUZZAH! YIPPEEE! WHOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOO! Wish I could stay, but my homeworld's been overrun by rhynocs since I've been captured. If you happen to see the Sorceress, tell her I'll be givin' her dancing lessons real soon, know what I mean?"

"Sure thing, Agent 9!" Cynder said. "Later!" Agent 9 said as he sprinted off through the portal to his homeworld, _Agent 9's Lab._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

THAT WAS the most amazing chapter I ever did see. Especially with a heroine like Cynder. If Max Tennyson [from the **Ben 10 2016 reboot** ] could, he'd take his hat off to her, and quite possibly his shoes and socks.

and what about ' _she needed him to get into the Sorceress' Lair, so she could defeat the Sorceress_ ', I hear you ask?

Well, to make **Spyro: Year of the Dragon** in the remake a bit harder, you not only have to get 100 Dragon Eggs, you also have to free Agent 9, and complete _Agent 9's Lab_ as well. Spyro would need to do that too.

Now, next up will be the cutscenes for after you beat the Sorceress in the Sorceress' Lair; in other words, the normal ending.

They go in this order:

 _'Deja Vu?'_

 _'A Familiar Face'_

 _'Billy in the Wall'_

 _'One Less Noble Warrior'._

Only 5 more _**Spyro 3**_ cutscenes to go!

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	24. Spyro 3 Cutscene 15: Deja Vu?

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** _Spyro;_ **original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. Is also do not own the** _Despicable Me_ **film franchise, or** _Crash Bandicoot_ **.]**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24: Spyro 3 Cutscene 15: Deja Vu?_**

Cynder and Spyro had managed to rescue about approximately 100 dragon eggs from the Forgotten Worlds, and defeated the Sorceress.

Now, they, and Sparx were back in the Dragon World, under a microphone.

"Spyro and Cynder," a Dr Nefario-esque voice from offscreen said, "You two have just defeated the Sorceress, rescued the dragon eggs, and restored freedom to the lost dragon worlds. What do you two plan to do next? Hmmm? Perhaps a nice vacation in Dragon Shores? Hmmmmm?"

"You know, you're a real comedian at times, Bentley." Cynder said to Bentley [who was the identity of the Dr Nefario-esque voice from offscreen, and the one working the microphone], and he, Cynder and Spyro chuckled and giggled, and laughed loudly.

"You know," Spyro said, "we still have to find the rest of the dragon eggs." "And," Cynder added, "Hunter seems to have disappeared again, so we gotta go make sure he's not in any more trouble." "You haven't seen him, have ya?" Spyro asked Bentley.

"Huh? Me? Oh, no, no." Bentley said. "If I do happen to encounter him, however, I will most certainly inform you two immediately."

"Thanks, Bent." Cynder said. "We appreciate it." With that, she and Spyro set off on their quest for Hunter.

* * *

 **Author's NOTE;**

 ** _OK. Ending cutscene 1 IS DONE._**

I hope they do add Cynder as a playable character for all 3 games in the remade **Spyro** trilogy.

Like Coco for the _Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trliogy,_ she'd be unlockable. However, for all 3 games the methods would NOT be by beating the first boss; instead, I'll tell you what they are:

to unlock her in all 3 of the games, you have to do something special in each game:

 **FOR _SPYRO 1_ :** you must rescue her from Jacques, by defeating him.

 **FOR _SPYRO 2_ :** you must first beat Ripto, and access Dragon Shores. See Gatekeeper Gnoah in between the rollercoaster and boat ride, and he'll let you through his door to meet her when you have found at least 9000 gems and 60 orbs in Avalar.

And.

 **FOR _SPYRO 3_ :** you must first find a secret locked door, in the Midnight Mountain home world, on an island some distance from the Agent 9's Lab portal. In it are 5 keys. This is where you need to rescue at least one person from each of the 5 Midnight Mountain worlds, including Agent 9. Once you've found all 5, the door will be unlocked, and you can enter a secret level called ' _Cynder's Chamber_ ' where you must play as all 4 of Spyro's friends to complete it.

Those orders are really special! And quite difficult too, but it's worth it, cause once you accomplish an order for that game, you can play as Cynder in that game.

Anyway, I may also add some _Cynder's Chamber_ cutscenes; one for when you enter, and one for when you complete it.

OK. Next up is **'A Familiar Face'**.

 **READ & Review!**


	25. Spyro 3 Cutscene 16: A Familiar Face

_[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of **Spyro** ; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own **BEN 10** , be it original or reboot, or _Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends _.]_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Spyro 3 Cutscene 16: A FAMILIAR FACE**

Spyro and Cynder were at Agent 9's Lab, talking to the Professor and Elora, who had appeared as well for no reason. Agent 9 was patrolling behind them.

Also, Max Tennyson [from the **Ben 10 2016** reboot] was making a brief cameo behind them. He was paddling in the water around the area near the platform Cynder, Spyro, Agent 9, Elora and the professor were standing on.

"It's a funny thing, Spyro, and Cynder." said the Professor. "I adjusted Avalar's portals to take me to the Dragon Worlds, but somehow I ended up here. Maybe my coordinate tables are out of date."

"By a thousand years!" Spyro said to nobody in particular. "That would explain why the book was so cheap." The Professor said.

"So," Elora said to Spyro and Cynder, "now that you two are done saving the world again, are you gonna visit me in Avalar?"

"Yeah, sure, Elora," Cynder said, "but we still gotta find the rest of the eggs, and... well, Hunter has gone missing again."

Agent 9 heard Cynder. "Did you say Hunter?" he asked. He became excited. "WOW! Hey, I can help! I just saw him sneak off with-"

The Professor cleared his throat suddenly. "Um, Agent 9," he said, "Isn't that a rhynoc over in those bushes?"

Agent 9 flared up like a firecracker, and/or like Mac from **_Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends_** when he eats sugar. "A Rhynoc! Oh! Let me at him!" He prepared his laser blaster, and raced off, shouting, "You wanna piece of me, Rhynoc boy! Eat Laser, punk! Come on, now! No fair hiding!"

Whilst that was going on, Elora grinned a little, Spyro and Cynder shook their heads in disbelief, and Max Tennyson, still making his cameo, rolled his eyes.

"Errr... I'm sure Hunter is in good hands." The Professor said. Elora quickly kicked him in the shin, causing him to correct himself. "Er, I mean I'm sure he will turn up soon."

"Promise you'll both come visit Avalar soon, ok?" Elora said to Spyro and Cynder.

"We will," Cynder said, as she and Spyro left, and Elora and the Professor walked into the level's door portal.

 **[BTW, THAT PORTAL IS WHERE YOU CAN RETURN TO SPYRO IN THE LEVEL, and choose to leave or not]**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ok. Not many Spyro 3 cutscenes left to go now!

BTW, Did you like Max Tennyson's cameo!

stay tuned for part 3 of the Spyro 3 Normal Ending.

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**

 **Max Tennyson:** Can i put my shoes and socks back on now?


	26. The Final 2 Spyro 3 Normal End Cutscenes

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** _Spyro_ ; **original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own** _Codename: Kids Next Door,_ **or** _Skylanders Academy_ **.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Final 2 Spyro 3 Normal End Cutscenes**

 _Here are the Final 2 Spyro 3 Normal End Cutscenes._

* * *

 **'Billy in the Wall'**

IN Sheila's Alp, Sheila was lecturing two Mountain Goats for teasing a Moose, which resulted in one of them, named Billy, getting his head stuck in a mountain wall.

"Now how many times have I told you not to tease that moose?" she said to the goats. "It was Billy's idea." said Pete, the other Mountain Goat. He laughed innocently.

"Is that true, Billy?" Sheila asked Billy, whose head was stuck in said wall. Since Billy had said head stuck in said mountain wall, his speech was quite muffled. At that moment, Sheila saw Spyro and Cynder arriving. "Hold that thought, Billy." she said, then turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, Cynder, great to see ya both."

"Hey, Sheila." Cynder said. "We've been looking for Hunter all day. Have you seen him?"

Sheila giggled. "Sorry, guys, but Hunter made me promise not to tell you where they went."

"They?!" Cynder and Spyro said at the same time in shock.

"You didn't hear anything from me!" Sheila giggled as she hopped back to the mountain goats.

"You don't mean..." Cynder said in disbelief.

"Oh no. Oh, no no no no!" Spyro said.

 **I think you know where 'they' went, don't you.**

* * *

 **'One Less Noble Warrior'**

It was revealed Hunter and Bianca went on their very first date together, watching the fireworks at Fireworks Factory. Hunter kissed Bianca. **[All kids who do not understand love turn your heads pleez.]**

Sgt Byrd was there too, creating the fireworks, and firing his rocket launchers, and Isabelle, his fairy girlfriend from Charmed Ridge, was there also.

A short distance on the ground, near the lava river, Spyro and Cynder and Sparx were seeing the fireworks and Hunter and Bianca in love.

"It's a sad sight, Sparx." Spyro said. "Another noble warrior falls victim to the plague of love." "Yeah. Love makes you do some very strange things." Cynder said. Spyro scoffed. "Just look away." He sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to find the rest of the eggs by ourselves."

Elora suddenly arrived. "Cmon, Spyro, Cynder; take a little break. Let's watch the show."

And that's what they did.

Whenever _you_ see fireworks in the sky, always think back to the day when the world suddenly got One Less Noble Warrior.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Since both cutscenes' scripts were quite short, I put them both into one chapter. Maybe later, I might put all 4 of the Normal Ending Cutscenes into one chapter.

For the remade Spyro Trilogy: Cynder would have her look from **Skylanders Academy** , and be voiced by Cree Summer, having a voice like Numbuh 5 from **Codename: Kids Next Door.**

Anyway, I'm not sure if I should do the 'THE END' Cutscene, the one after you defeat the Sorceress for the LAST TIME IN THE Super Bonus Round.

I mean there is absolutely NO WORDS SPOKEN IN IT WHATSOEVER.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Tell me in the comments pleez.

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_

 _[The Sorceress laughs maniacally in the background, and her shadow is seen]_

Numbuh 3: Uh-oh!

Numbuh 5: See? Numbuh 5 TOLD you it was too easy!


	27. Spyro 3 Ending Cutscene: 'THE END'

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise, or** Thomas & Friends. **]**

* * *

 _Chapter 27: Spyro 3 Ending Cutscene: 'THE END'_

It turned out the Sorceress had actually survived the battle in her lair, and retreated to her secret chamber in the _Super Bonus Round_ level, and sealed it with the strongest magic ever.

But Spyro, Cynder and their friends managed to get all the gems and eggs from every single world in the Forgotten Realms, even torturing the duplicitous larcenous ursine Moneybags to breaking point, and broke the seal on the door, and got to the _Super Bonus Round._

Once there, Cynder collected every single last bit of treasure in there, via catching thieves, shooting submarines, racing yetis on a snowboard, and blasting sheep saucers, and got to her chamber.

Bianca provided a flying saucer for Cynder to use to fight the Sorceress, who was riding a bigger flying saucer. When her saucer took enough damage, it crashed into the pink acid, and the Sorceress fell into the acid and was gone, and outta the saucer, out came the final missing dragon egg, which hatched to reveal the boy-girl twin Dragons, Yin and Yang. Finally, peace was restored to the Forgotten Realms, and the Sorceress' vile reign was finally over.

Cynder and Spyro had recovered all 150 new baby dragons, and brought them home to the Dragon Realms.

The purple Dragon elder was proud to see one of the baby dragons Spyro brought, and hugged it.

then it burped, and the Elder Dragon put it down near Spyro and Cynder. it burped again.

Spyro and Cynder glanced at the audience, and Cynder said, "I hope we don't have to start a babysitting service!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OK. Now, that we got all Spyro 3 Cutscenes done, here's what will be coming up for this fanfic real soon:

The full Normal Ending of Spyro 3.

The Cynder's Chamber Cutscenes.

The Movie Versions of the Spyro 2 and 3 Epilogues.

Spyro and friends singing the final song from _Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor_; 'The Most Important Thing is Being Friends.'

OK.

See you soon for the full Normal ending of Spyro 3!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	28. Spyro 3 Full Normal Ending

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own** BEN 10 **, be it original or reboot, or the** Despicable Me **films, or** Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends **.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Spyro 3 Full Normal Ending**

Here's the full, non 117% ending to Spyro 3.

* * *

 _'Deja Vu?'_

Cynder and Spyro had managed to rescue about approximately 100 dragon eggs from the Forgotten Worlds, and defeated the Sorceress.

Now, they, and Sparx were back in the Dragon World, under a microphone.

"Spyro and Cynder," a Dr Nefario-esque voice from offscreen said, "You two have just defeated the Sorceress, rescued the dragon eggs, and restored freedom to the lost dragon worlds. What do you two plan to do next? Hmmm? Perhaps a nice vacation in Dragon Shores? Hmmmmm?"

"You know, you're a real comedian at times, Bentley." Cynder said to Bentley [who was the identity of the Dr Nefario-esque voice from offscreen, and the one working the microphone], and he, Cynder and Spyro chuckled and giggled, and laughed loudly.

"You know," Spyro said, "we still have to find the rest of the dragon eggs." "And," Cynder added, "Hunter seems to have disappeared again, so we gotta go make sure he's not in any more trouble." "You haven't seen him, have ya?" Spyro asked Bentley.

"Huh? Me? Oh, no, no." Bentley said. "If I do happen to encounter him, however, I will most certainly inform you two immediately."

"Thanks, Bent." Cynder said. "We appreciate it." With that, she and Spyro set off on their quest for Hunter.

* * *

 _'A Familiar Face'_

Spyro and Cynder were at Agent 9's Lab, talking to the Professor and Elora, who had appeared as well for no reason. Agent 9 was patrolling behind them.

Also, Max Tennyson [from the _Ben 10 2016_ reboot] was making a brief cameo behind them. He was paddling in the water around the area near the platform Cynder, Spyro, Agent 9, Elora and the professor were standing on.

"It's a funny thing, Spyro, and Cynder." said the Professor. "I adjusted Avalar's portals to take me to the Dragon Worlds, but somehow I ended up here. Maybe my coordinate tables are out of date."

"By a thousand years!" Spyro said to nobody in particular. "That would explain why the book was so cheap." The Professor said.

"So," Elora said to Spyro and Cynder, "now that you two are done saving the world again, are you gonna visit me in Avalar?"

"Yeah, sure, Elora," Cynder said, "but we still gotta find the rest of the eggs, and... well, Hunter has gone missing again."

Agent 9 heard Cynder. "Did you say Hunter?" he asked. He became excited. "WOW! Hey, I can help! I just saw him sneak off with-"

The Professor cleared his throat suddenly. "Um, Agent 9," he said, "Isn't that a rhynoc over in those bushes?"

Agent 9 flared up like a firecracker, and/or like Mac from **Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends** when he eats sugar. "A Rhynoc! Oh! Let me at him!" He prepared his laser blaster, and raced off, shouting, "You wanna piece of me, Rhynoc boy! Eat Laser, punk! Come on, now! No fair hiding!"

Whilst that was going on, Elora grinned a little, Spyro and Cynder shook their heads in disbelief, and Max Tennyson, still making his cameo, rolled his eyes.

"Errr... I'm sure Hunter is in good hands." The Professor said. Elora quickly kicked him in the shin, causing him to correct himself. "Er, I mean I'm sure he will turn up soon."

"Promise you'll both come visit Avalar soon, ok?" Elora said to Spyro and Cynder.

"We will," Cynder said, as she and Spyro left, and Elora and the Professor walked into the level's door portal.

* * *

 _'Billy in the Wall'_

IN Sheila's Alp, Sheila was lecturing two Mountain Goats for teasing a Moose, which resulted in one of them, named Billy, getting his head stuck in a mountain wall.

"Now how many times have I told you not to tease that moose?" she said to the goats. "It was Billy's idea." said Pete, the other Mountain Goat. He laughed innocently.

"Is that true, Billy?" Sheila asked Billy, whose head was stuck in said wall. Since Billy had said head stuck in said mountain wall, his speech was quite muffled. At that moment, Sheila saw Spyro and Cynder arriving. "Hold that thought, Billy." she said, then turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, Cynder, great to see ya both."

"Hey, Sheila." Cynder said. "We've been looking for Hunter all day. Have you seen him?"

Sheila giggled. "Sorry, guys, but Hunter made me promise not to tell you where they went."

"They?!" Cynder and Spyro said at the same time in shock.

"You didn't hear anything from me!" Sheila giggled as she hopped back to the mountain goats.

"You don't mean..." Cynder said in disbelief.

"Oh no. Oh, no no no no!" Spyro said.

I think you know where 'they' went, don't you.

* * *

 _'One Less Noble Warrior'_

It was revealed Hunter and Bianca went on their very first date together, watching the fireworks at Fireworks Factory. Hunter kissed Bianca. **[All kids who do not understand love turn your heads pleez.]**

Sgt Byrd was there too, creating the fireworks, and firing his rocket launchers, and Isabelle, his fairy girlfriend from Charmed Ridge, was there also.

A short distance on the ground, near the lava river, Spyro and Cynder and Sparx were seeing the fireworks and Hunter and Bianca in love.

"It's a sad sight, Sparx." Spyro said. "Another noble warrior falls victim to the plague of love." "Yeah. Love makes you do some very strange things." Cynder said. Spyro scoffed. "Just look away." He sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to find the rest of the eggs by ourselves."

Elora suddenly arrived. "Cmon, Spyro, Cynder; take a little break. Let's watch the show."

And that's what they did.

Whenever you see fireworks in the sky, always think back to the day when the world suddenly got One Less Noble Warrior.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OK. not many to go now.

Next up, will be the _Cynder's Chamber_ cutscenes.

Most of it will be inspired by Concurrent Skies from _'The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'_ , and the Elemental Dreams of _'The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'._

 _Anyway,_ If Cynder IS announced as a playable character in the remade Spyro Trilogy, I'll **totally** wanna play as her!

 **Read & review!**


	29. Spyro 3: Cynder's Chamber Cutscenes

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise, or** _'Skylanders Academy'_ **.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Spyro 3: Cynder's Chamber Cutscenes**

In Midnight Mountain, on a island a short distance from the _Agent 9's Lab_ world portal, there was a secret locked door. In it were 5 keys. This is where Spyro had to bring back one person from each of the 5 Midnight Mountain worlds, including Agent 9. Agent 9 was only gonna show up once Spyro had beaten the Sorceress the first time. Once he ahd found all 5, the door will be unlocked, and he could enter a secret world called _'Cynder's Chamber'_ where, all 4 of Spyro's friends were to complete it.

Here are the cutscenes for when you arrive in the level:

* * *

 **'Cynder's Trials'**

Spyro, Sheila, Sgt Byrd, Agent 9, and Bentley all entered the level _'Cynder's Chamber',_ Which somehow seemed like a mix between Concurrent Skies from _'The Legend of Spyro; A New Beginning'_ , and the Elemental Dreams from _'The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'_.

"Welcome, Spyro," a voice said, in the voice of Cynder in her voice from _'The Legend of Spyro; A New Beginning'. "_ I see you've been busy making a few new friends."

"Yes, yes, I have." Spyro said. "Well, I was thinking," Cynder's voice said, "why not put your new friends through a series of tests?"

"Tests?" Spyro, Sheila, Sgt Byrd, Agent 9, and Bentley all said at once.

"Yes." Cynder's voice said. "Tests to prepare them in case even greater evil comes into the Dragon Realms."

"OK." Spyro said. "Sounds fine, I guess." Sheila, Sgt Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9 were taken through portals to different rooms for their tests. "Sparx, follow Sheila, and keep her safe." Spyro said to Sparx.

Without a second thought, Sparx followed Sheila through her portal...

* * *

 **'Results'**

Spyro's friends had all completed their tests - Sheila had hopped up the tall tower, Sgt Byrd had shot the targets and delivered the power orbs, Bentley had smashed the rocks and shoved the crates, and Agent 9 had blasted and bombed the ape warriors [Those are the enemies in the level, by the way], and they had all passed Cynder's tests.

"Well done, Spyro." Cynder's voice said. "It seems your friends proved themselves worthy. Now, for your reward." a door nearby opened, revealing Cynder, in her corrupted form from _'The Legend of Spyro; A New Beginning'._ Then, she turned into her form in _'Skylanders Academy'_ , surprising them.

"You did all of this?" Spyro asked her.

"Yep." Cynder said. "If they ever get another game, they have to be ready for it."

"Wow." Spyro said. "Thanks... I guess..."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

OK, I totally think something like this could be in THE REMAKE OF **Spyro 3**.

Don't you?

And there are some 'breaking the fourth wall' moments.

ANYWAY, Next chapter will be the Spyro 2 & 3 Epilogues.

Should I have them both in one chapter, or in 2 seperate chapters?

 **READ & REVIEW!"**


	30. Spyro 2 & 3 Epilogues

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** _Spyro_ **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise. I also do not own the** _Despicable Me_ **FRANCHISE, OR** _Ben 10_ **, be it original or reboot, or** Paw Patrol **, or** Tom & Jerry **, or** Spongebob Squarepants, **Or** Skatoony **]**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: _Spyro 2 & 3_ Epilogues**

For getting a certain number of Skill Points in **Spyro 2 and 3** , you could unlock an epilogue, which showed what happened to certain characters after the game.

This here, is the movie versions of the epilogues seen in **Spyro 2 and 3** , exclusively for the **Spyro 2 & 3** remakes, now with added Cynder.

First up: **Spyro 2** :

* * *

 _ **SPYRO 2 Epilogue:**_

 _ **'Gulp found a new life at the Society for the Protection of Abused Monsters petting zoo.'**_

Gulp was giving rides to a Sunny Beach turtle, a Glimmer Gemcutter, and a Shady Oasis Hippo, and the kids were cheering like crazy, as he ran through a area that sorta resembled Robotica Farms.

 _ **'Some of the Earthshapers joined the Faun Dance Troupe in Fracture Hills.'**_

2 Fauns were ballet dancing to music played by the bagpipes of the Saytrs, and then a Fracture Hills Earthshaper with green eyes [the same one from the Fracture Hills Outro], appeared, waving a tutu, and did a ballet twirl, cheered on by two Young Earthshapers [from Magma Cone] in the crowd.

 _ **'One of Spyro & Cynder's friends found a new toy.'**_

A blue dragon that resembled Alban from _Spyro 1_ appeared in Summer Forest, and he was holding an upside-down and screaming 'Balthazar 'Ripto' Bratt'.

 _ **'Hunter's scuba diving career got cut a little short.'**_

In Aquaria Towers, Hunter was scuba diving skills, but he didn't see a metal shark appear behind him. It opened it's jaws very wide, but before it could bring them down on the poor cheetah's head, we quickly cut to the next epilogue setting, which was...

 ** _'Moneybags swindled the Bonebuilders one time too many.'_**

In Skelos Badlands, Moneybags had got chomped on by a Lava Lizard, and the Bonebuilders were laughing, pointing, and filming the whole thing on their camera. in the background, Ooga and his skeleton friend were nearby, watching the whole scene, and eating popcorn.

 ** _'Agent Zero found some new recruits to train.'_**

In Cloud Temples, Agent Zero was training Greta and Handel, by doing things like Blind Man's Bluff, hopscotch, and Tag, and super leaps, which they mastered easily.

 _ **'The IceBuilders finally made it to Colossus for the big hockey game.'**_

At the Colossus Rink, The IceBuilders were playing the Yetis in a hockey match, and the lead icebuilder, Iggy, scored a goal. the crowd cheered.

 _ **'The Chef finally got to host a hot tub party.'**_

In Sunny Beach, the Master Chef's cauldron, originally intended for turtle soup, has been configured into a hot tub, where Master Chef, Spyro, Cynder, and one of the elder turtles were seen relaxing. Suddenly, Max Tennyson [from the **Ben 10** 2016 reboot] appeared in the hot tub, surprising everyone.

 _ **'Spyro missed his chance with Elora.'**_

In Dragon Shores, Spyro and Elora were on the boat ride. Elora leaned in for a kiss, but Spyro quickly jumped off, and when the boat went into the tunnel and came back out, Elora found she was kissing Mayor Humdinger! She quickly punched him, and sent him flying into the 'Secondhand Sock Depot' from **Skatoony**.

2 Showman Gnorcs nearby held up score cards; one with number 8, and the other 9, respectively.

 _ **'Cynder set a new speed record against the Hunter.'**_

In Ocean Speedway, Cynder flew past Hunter to the finish line, held by 2 fairies [which would later be seen in _Spyro: Year of the Dragon_ ], and spun up into the sky, like when Spyro did for completing a Flight level in _Spyro 1_.

 _ **'Crush decided to pursue higher learning.'**_

In Autumn Plains, Crush was being tutored by the Professor, trying to find out the answer to the sum '1 + 1 ='. Not much to say about this one, apparently.

 _ **'Spyro & Cynder were confronted by the black sheep of the herd.'**_

In Summer Forest, Spyro and Cynder were surronded by loads of pissed off black sheep, who all wanted to kill them for what they did to Toasty in the first game. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and both let out a burst of fire and electricity, which blacked out the screen.

 _ **'THE END'**_

Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter were flying back to the Dragon Castle world.

* * *

If you got all the Skill Points in **Spyro 2** , you got to see a secret bit in the epilogue, which showed a bunch of 'extinct' creatures in Avalar.

Now here is the movie version of the **Spyro 3** epilogue:

* * *

 _ **SPYRO 3 EPILOGUE:**_

 ** _'Nancy wins gold, at last.'_**

In the ice-skating rink area of Icy Peak, Nancy was presented a gold medal. She stood on a podium with 2 other Rhynoc skaters, who both had silver and bronze medals, respectively. Nancy bowed and curtsied to the crowd.

 _ **'The dreaded curse of the tail-snake comes true.'**_

In Haunted Tomb, Agent 9 was horrified to discover his tail had turned into a snake, as one of the Egyptian Dogs had predicted.

 _ **'The seals invent the sport of squid-boarding.'**_

Some seals from Seashell Shore were testing out some squid-like skateboards in the skate park in Enchanted Towers. One of them did a spin on the giant ski ramp, but it was such a big spin, he sailed off the ramp, and there was a sudden crash from offscreen, complete with the "My leg!" voice from _Spongebob Squarepants_.

 _ **'The game of Whack-a-Bentley is born.'**_

In Crystal Islands, some moles were chasing and whacking Bentley with his own club, as revenge against Bentley for whacking it earlier. Tom, Jerry, and Spike the bulldog were surprised to see Bentley and the mole whizz by them. "What's up with him?" Spike asked Tom and Jerry, who just shrugged.

 ** _'A Rhynoc primadonna entertains Cloud Spires.'_**

The Weather Imps in Cloud Spires were listening to an opera performed by one of the Armored Lightning Rhynocs. His singin' was quite loud and horrible, and most of the Weather Imps had their ears covered.

 _ **'The Bailey Gang finds an easy target.'**_

The Bailey Gang had surrounded Moneybags in Dino Mines, who had his hands up. He'd dropped his bag of gems, and they were preparing to shoot and bomb him.

 _ **'Zoe and Ami compete for Sparx's affections.'**_

In Sunrise Spring, Zoe, and Princess Ami were trying to win Sparx's affections, with flowers. Whilst they were showing off, Sparx slipped quietly away.

 _ **'Deputy Holiday catches the notorious 'nyaah nyaah' gang.'**_

In Dino Mines, Deputy Holiday had captured a group of wicked egg thieves. They were banging against the bars of the cell they were in.

 _ **'Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto hold a summit to discuss 'The Spyro and Cynder Problem.'**_

In the Sorceress' Lair arena, Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto were having a meeting to discuss Spyro and Cynder, and they both made a agreement to destroy the 2 dragons.

 _ **'Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'**_

In Country Speedway, a Sheep UFO was abducting a farmer's sheep. Then it whizzed away. Not much to say about this one, apparently.

 _ **'Hunter discovers babysitting is harder than it looks.'**_

In Midday Gardens, Hunter was trying to look after some of the baby dragons, which were jumping on him, and the one who burped in the 'THE END' cutscene, came on top of him, and burped again.

 _ **'Cynder proved her combat skills against the ninjas.'**_

In Fireworks Factory, Cynder was fighting Ninja Rhynocs, and Greta and Handel cheered her on. Cynder head-butted a ninja rhynoc into a set of fireworks, which went alight, and exploded, creating a colourful explosion behind Cynder. Greta and Handel helt up cards that said '9.5' and '8.8', respectively.

 _ **'Thank you for playing. We'll miss you.'**_

In Evening Lake, Spyro brought his friends together for a photo. In the camera view came Sheila, Sgt Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, and Spyro. Cynder activated the camera, and joined the others for the photo. The camera flashed, and as we pan out, we see the photo was put on the front page of the Atlas.

* * *

 **Author's NOTE:**

OK.

That's the epliogues done.

In the original versions, with Spyro; the Cynder scenes aren't included. You only find those scenes when you play as Cynder. And the other cameos aren't seen either, i just put them in for good measure. But Max Tennyson [ **Ben 10 2016** REBOOT VERSION] will cameo in the **Spyro 2** epilogue, and the **Spyro 3** 'A Familiar Face' Cutscene.

Anyway, now the story is finally done, it's time to wrap it up.

Next chapter will be the final chapter: The Most Important Thing is Being Friends!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


	31. FINALE CHAPTER: TMITIBF

**[I do not, and never ever ever ever ever will own any of** Spyro **; original, Legend, Skylanders, or otherwise.** **I also do not own** Thomas and Friends, **or** Big Hero 6; the film **_and/or_** it's tv series, **but I do own my** BH6 **OCs; Langstrom Krei and Yamamax** ]

Here it is, the moment you've been all waiting for. It's...

* * *

 **Chapter 31: FINALE: The Most Important Thing is Being Friends**

 **[THIS BEGINS WHERE THE 'THE END' Cutscene of Spyro 3 ended]**

Spyro and Cynder turned to see their friends, Sheila, Bentley, Sgt Byrd, and Agent 9, as well as Hunter and Bianca standing near a portal that was glowing.

"C'mon, Spyro, Cynder!" Bianca said. "We're going on a tour of the Dragon Worlds and Avalar!"

"Coming!" Cynder said. As Spyro and Cynder headed off, Cynder said to Spyro, "I'm so glad we stopped that Sorceress; or she coulda ruined the Year of the Dragon for all of us."

"Yeah." Spyro said. "But if anything good happens to us on this day, I think we all need to know one thing."

"What is that?" Hunter asked. "Why tell you, when I can sing it to you?" Spyro said.

then, he began to sing.

 **Spyro:** _Nobody has to be the favorite_

 **Sgt Byrd:** _It's not a competition in the end_

 **Sheila:** _It doesn't matter if you prove_

 **Hunter:** _That you're the very best_

 **Bentley:** _But what will happen when you put your friendship to the test_

 **Agent 9:** _Never mind about who is the favorite_

 **Cynder:** _The most important thing is being friends!_

 **ALL with Bianca:** _The most important thing is being friends!_

With that, Spyro, Cynder and their friends all jumped into the portal, and started travelling through some worlds of **Spyro 1**. Sgt Byrd was flying above Alpine Ridge, and Agent 9 who was traversing the Terrace Village.

 **Sgt Byrd and Agent 9:** _Everybody can help! Everybody join in! When everybody has a part to play_

 **Cynder:** _Then everybody can win!_

Sheila was hopping around Lofty Castle, and Bentley was trekking around the Ice Cavern.

 **Sheila and Bentley:** _Everybody can help!_

 _Red, green, yellow or blue!_

 _When you're ready to try_

 _You'll find out what you can do!_

Spyro, Cynder, Hunter and Bianca were exploring the Twilight Harbor. then, they hopped into another portal, heading to the **Spyro 2** worlds.

 **Hunter, Spyro, Cynder and Bianca:** _Everybody can help!_

 _What I'm saying is true!_

 _When you give it a try_

 _You'll find out what you can do!_

Then, Our friends headed through the **Spyro 2** levels; Sheila hopped up the tall peaks of Colossus, Sgt Byrd flew over the Land Blubber battlegrounds of Zephyr, Bentley climbed the volcanic chamber of Magma Cone, and Agent 9 blasted the space cows and rocket pigs in Metropolis.

Hunter and Bianca went on the boat ride in Dragon Shores, and Spyro and Cynder raced each other in Canyon Speedway.

 **Sheila and Sgt Byrd:** _Nobody has to be the_ _favorite_

 _It's not a competition in the end_

 **Bentley and Agent 9:** _It doesn't matter if you prove_

 _That you're the very best_

 **Hunter & Bianca:** _But what will happen when you p_ _ut your friendship to the test_

 **Spyro and Cynder:** _Never mind about_

 _Who is the_ _favorite_

 _The most important thing_ _is being friends!_

Soon, our friends headed to the Dragon World, where the dragons and dragon babies awaited their return, as did Elora and the Professor and Zoe.

 **Spyro:** _Nobody has to be the_ _favorite_

 _ **(Everybody can help)**_

 **Cynder:** _It's not a competition in the end_

 _ **(Everybody join in)**_

 **Hunter & Bianca:** _It doesn't matter if you prove_

 _That you're the very best_

 **Sgt Byrd:** _Everybody can win!_

 **Spyro and Cynder:** _But what will happen when you put your friendship to the test_

 _ **(Red, green, yellow, blue)**_

 **Hunter:** _Never mind about who is the favorite_

 **Sheila, Bentley, Sgt Byrd, and Agent 9:** _The most important thing_ _is being friends!_

 **ALL Heroes:** _The most important thing is being friends!_

 _So_ now we end this fanfic. Let us hope that IF Cynder DOES appear in the remade Spyro trilogy, she is a playable dragon.

'the end'

* * *

 **Author's note:**

OK.

Finally, it took a while, but THIS FANFIC IS OVER.

Let us hope that IF Cynder DOES appear in the remade Spyro trilogy, she is a playable dragon.

Now that this story is over, coming soon will be the final battle against Langstrom Krei in my BH6 story 'The Nightmare Crown', the tale of Baymax's evil double, Yamamax in 'The Story of Yamamax', and maybe, something involving the tv series following the Nightmare Crown story.

 _Sheila, Bentley, Sgt Byrd, Agent 9,_ _Hunter, Spyro, Cynder and Bianca_ **: _READ & REVIEW!_**


End file.
